twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Minion
Minion is a recurring contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl, Head-On and 2012. In all games, he serves as a boss and sometimes a secret playable character. He is usually a demon that operates a tank. Twisted Metal Minion pilots a heavily armored tank, the XJ-39 "Mind Tank", with unknown stats, presumably all are maxed out. According to one of the lost cutscenes, the tank was developed as a military project. It was rumored that the tank could be directly linked to the driver's mind, making it faster and more agile than any other vehicle created before it. It was also rumored that the tank could also see into its driver's deepest fears and desires. One year before the events of the game, the prototype XJ-39 was stolen by the gang members of Apocalypse 9. *'Vehicle:' Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion / XJ-39 "Mind Tank" *'Driver:' Minion Minion is the winner of the previous Twisted Metal Contest. He is the final boss at 'Rooftop Combat' The Final Battle and is not a playable character. *'Vehicle Type:' Tank *'Special Weapon:' Minion has access to most of the special weapons in the game. (In paricular; Thumper, Spectre, Pit Viper, Outlaw and Darkside.) *'Speed:' 4/5 *'Handling:' 5/5 *'Armor:' 5/5 *'Special': 5/5 Twisted Metal 2 Minion is a demon with a mission to get to Calypso. It is believed that Calypso stole his powers 11 years ago. Now, it is time for Minion's vengeance... Minion, once again driving the XJ-39, is the sub-boss at Amazonia: Fire Walk. The following quote is seen when you defeat all enemies at Amazonia: Last year's boss rises from the lava. "I must win! Calypso and I have a score to settle!" he yells, as he comes after you with a vengeance! Minion is considered to be the best character in the game due to his high speed and armor. His special, in addition to being very powerful, quickly recharges, allowing it to be used more frequently than those of normal characters. He also has a unique characteristic in that he fires white, thick rays out of the back of his tank when the machine gun button is held down - these also deal damage. His only weakness is that he uses a large vehicle, making him a big target (somewhat compensated for by his speed) and can make him harder to maneuver in confined areas. *'Vehicle:' Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion / XJ-39 "Mind Tank" *'Driver:' Minion *'Info:' Male *'Age:' Unknown "You found me. I don't know how but now you and I are linked...we are one...on a mission to find the man who took our life, our power. Together, we shall bring down Calypso." *'Vehicle Type:' Tank *'Handling:' Intermediate *'Armor:' 5/5 *'Special Weapon:' 5/5 **Minion shoots 3 missiles and a freeze missile simultaneously. *'Speed:' 4/5 *'License Plate:' N/A *'Voice actor:' Peter J. Macon To unlock Minion on PlayStation, press L1, Up, Down, Left at the character select screen. To unlock Minion on PC, type in "gloriousbigboy" on the character select screen. Ending: Twisted Metal 3 Minion is a creature Calypso enslaved for release just when you thought you were invincible. When you clear the London level, Minion comes out to play with his arsenal of toys. Consider yourself warned; Minion is one bad-ass evildoer who can move extremely quick and will crumple your vehicle in seconds if you don't evade his giant tank. *'Vehicle:' Cadillac-Gage Textron LAV-300 / Minion *'Driver:' Minion *'Info:' Male *'Age:' Unknown "I may be nightmare material, but I dress a helluva lot better than every other slouch in this tournament. My tank will flatten your sorry ass if you irk me, so stay outta my way! But if you can beat me, you can help me hunt down Calypso." *'Vehicle Type:' Armored Personnel Carrier *'Handling:' Average *'Armor:' 5/5 *'Special Weapon:' 5/5 **Quad-Missiles: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. *'Speed:' 4/5 He is the boss of London, and is fought after destroying all five enemies there. Unlock-able via cheat code. Right, Right, Right, Left, Left Info and Ending: Twisted Metal 4 Minion returns as a boss of Minion's Maze. Minion's special is the same as usual, except now it's called "Serpent". His vehicle is slightly different from the previous models. Minion is unlocked by beating the game once (along with the other arenas and boss characters). Driver : Minion Name: Sherman 'Minion' Demeanor: Unknown *'Vehicle:' Tank *'Type:' WWII-style tank *'Handling: '?/5 *'Armor:' ?/5 *'Speed:' ?/5 *'Special Weapon:' ?/5 *Serpent: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. If, somehow, the freeze missile doesn't connect, Serpent will set the enemy on fire. Twisted Metal: Black A large Tanker-truck driven by Marcus Kane, Needles' split personality. Fortunately, Minion is playable, but not without having to beat the game with every character first and he is reduced to 'normal' size so he can be used in combat. Surprisingly, he is usable online (with the Twisted Metal: Black Online game). Besides the large size of his vehicle, Minion also has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four panels on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed (Boss Minion only). Minion is the sub-boss at Minion's Stadium, which is also an unlockable arena. Vehicle: White-Freightliner WFT 6364 'Minion' Driver: Marcus Kane Vehicle Type: Armored Tanker Truck Control: 3/10 Speed: 3/10 Armor: 10/10 Special Weapon: 10/10 * Flaming Blaze Flamethrower: A powerful flamethrower at close range, but a series of homing fireballs at long range. Possibly the most devastating weapon in the game. Quotes Twisted Metal 2: -"Calypso! You are coming with me!" -"You stole my powers, Calypso! Eleven years ago, you stripped me of my birthright! Now, it is time for you to pay the price!" Trivia *Although it is known that Minion won the tournament the year before the original Twisted Metal, it is unknown what he wished for, or why he didn't wish for his revenge on Calypso like he did in Twisted Metal 2 (though his ending there is non-canon). *''Twisted Metal 3'' is the last official appearance the demon that drives Minion made. *Minion is the only unlockable character in Twisted Metal: Black besides Axel who does not require the player to destroy any kind of grounded control panel to unlock as a playable vehicle. However, considering that to unlock him, you need all of the characters, it could be said that, indirectly, you do have to destroy a grounded control panel at some point. *The original Twisted Metal marks Minion's only appearance as a non-playable character and is one of few appearances to do so, the other being Darkside's Twisted Metal 3 appearance (without the use of a gameshark) *When playing the story mode as Minion in Twisted Metal: Black, it is possible to fight Minion at stage 4 as it would normally happen. However, the size of the enemy Minion is about twice your size. *A gameshark code exists for the original Twisted Metal that allows the player to change whatever they select to play as into Minion: 8018EFA4 0082 8018EFCC 0050 ** However, Minion can only be accessible whilst playing on the Rooftop Stage. The following code will ensure you will always start there: 8018ED04 0005. This has not been confirmed to work with the actual console and disk, but is confirmed to work via emulation. * In Twisted Metal: Black it appears that Minion has put most of his words in code. These statements are what the codes translate to: # I do not think this is real. # I must speak in code or he will discover me. # We are trapped in his head. # This is how he sees the world, how﻿ Sweet Tooth sees his life, it is not real. # All of us are trapped in his head. # I miss the old colorful world. # We will return to old world one day. # In the real world, my name is Marcus Kane. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Non-Playable Vehicles Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Comic